The highs and lows of love
by SilverMemory
Summary: [Edited Version] As another year at Alfea begins, Stella and Bloom find reason to return to their home planets, leaving all their friends in Magix. In their absence, new arrivals begin their experiences in Magix, which change each other's lives.
1. A new beginning

**Author's note:** Deep apologies to everyone for all of this. The construction of the story has been fun, adding more details then before to give the readers a more in-depth feeling of how things are functioning within the story. Though to many fans of Bloom, Stella, and Helia, the three will be in the story, so don't fret. Also I've added new chapters into the start of the story, and also changed the names of some of the chapters, noticing that they weren't completely satisfactory to myself. On a last note, you will also notice that there will be no more "point-of-views" in the chapters, but instead will be written in narrator form. (I know many people were getting confused about that!) Lastly, please do read the new edition of the story, and do send reviews if you like! I like to hear what you have to say about the story!

Thanks,

SilverMemory

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

Dear Daughter,

Both your father and I are both terribly sorry on how we couldn't be there to see you off, so I had decided for this to be delivered to you while you were leaving. I know with our schedules these past couple of months, you haven't been able to see both of us very often, which is something both your father and I have regretted completely.

Well for starters, after all of your previous years of home schooling, your father and I had decided that is was your turn to experience the wonders of the great city of Magix, the one place where when we were your age, your father and I fell in love.

I know that this is a big step for you, but on how you and I are very similar, I know you'll do fine. With your kind personality I know that you're bound to make new friends the minute you arrive, or even possibly you may indeed find someone that you may already know. You know, its funny, when both your father and I decided to let you have your last year of schooling away from home and at Magix, I was slightly hesistant on the matter. But with your father's reassurance, I knew you would truly be alright.

Some advice, I would first like to say for you to just have fun, enjoy all your surroundings there, because after all, it is the most well known city in the entire Magical demension. Also, many things happen in the great city of Magix, some that will mostly change your life. I cannot quarantee that these situations may be happy or saddening, but I do know that you'll battle through them all.

With much love,

Your mother

P.S. Please do remember to write and call us sometime, we really will miss you!

Keikyo closed the letter, placing it back into its envelope as she gazed out of the car's window as they passed by the series of streets in the town, turning down a long dirt path to where she could see in the distance a large building surrounded by trees and a large lake residing to its left. Sighing, she gazed up out into the sky, hardly any sign of clouds, but instead birds gliding on the wind's curent every now and then.

In her heart, Keikyo was truly thankful to her parents, feeling glad for them to trust her in beginning starting chapter of her independence. Though, during her days of traveling towards Magix, she slowly began regretting she ever came, wondering if it really was the right choice to make. I just have to trust mother's words … She thought as the car pulled into a long road, only to be stopped by a fortified wall. Exiting the car, she said goodbye to the driver, and gazed at the sight before her.

Alfea was simply beautiful, just as Keikyo had imagined it when she was young. She could recall being so excited for another story of her mother's teenage years in Magix, then dreaming later in the night of one day seeing it for herself.

Turning to watch the car drive, away, she averted her gaze towards the gate after she saw the car was out of sight. The gate was made enitrly of sheer material, each of the twin doors shaped into winged form, entertwined within the other.

As she stepped forward, Keikyo watched as the wings pulled apart, shimmering in the sunlight as they moved. An entryway was now revealed to her, showing a large school building in the distance which was surrounded by a series of gardens and a massive circling wall.

She then proceeded farther, passing by paragons containing beautiful flowers and bushes, seeing that she was of few that had arrived rather early.

Two girls entered the building as she strolled along the walkway, knowing that there were a large amount of girls attending the school, Keikyo was relieved to arrive before everything became chaotic. When reaching the building, she was surprised at how large it actually was, knowing that her eyes were playing tricks on her moments before.

Climbing the steps of the entrance's stoop, Keikyo suddently noticed a tall, gangly figure standing in the way of her and the school. The smile on the woman's face was sinister, her brown eyes almost seeming to show some sign of kindness, in order to somewhat conceal the crudeness of her nature. Holding a clip board tightly within her wrinkled hand, she re-adjusted her glasses on her nose with her long fingers before she finally spoke.

"Name?" Her voice cracked, the volume of the intesity of her words was extremely heightened, as if speaking over a large crowd of people. Keikyo felt nervous , not sure whether to answer or not, but instead gave her the paper of which she had been given through the mail, explaining to return it to the check-in on the first day of school.

Griselda examined the paper, then eyed Keikyo one last time before handing it back. Looking over the list of names, her hand trembled as she checked off the girl's name, now noticing with all the passing years, she wasn't as young as she used to be.

"After we get all of the girls checked in, which we'll announce over the intercom, Ms. Faragonda will like all students to report to the dining hall for lunch and an orientation." Griselda explained, handing Keikyo a somewhat small stack of papers. "Enjoy your stay at Alfea."

She smiled once again, making Keikyo more nervous than before and sending a chill down her spine. Returning a slight grin, Keikyo walked passed her with ease, feeling a relief upon her shoulders as she continued down the hall. I know I shouldn't act so mean, but she's just so creepy.

Griselda watched as the girl was nearly out of sight, adjusting her glasses once again before turning towards the door. Faragonda will surely be glad to see her.. She thought as she now stood once again in the hallway, only hearing the rasping breathing escaping her mouth.

Keikyo found a flight of stairs, climbing it with some difficulty as it seemed after time the weight of her suitcase increased. Looking down, she was only the next floor up from where she had began, sighing as she took another step, pulling her case into a tighter grip. After a time she started to wonder who indeed would be her roomates for the year, and whether or not if she knew them from the past, or was starting of with new friendships.

Pausing to take a breather after she climbed the final step of the staircase, Keikyo looked to her right, gazing out a window to see a glistening lake surrounded by a great wood. Out into the distance, another school resided there, the building rather tall and massive, guessing that it was the Red Fountain school for Heroics and Bravery, Keikyo continued down the hallway.

The corridor was quite large, stretching completely throughout the school, taking Keikyo several minutes before she found her dorm room. When opening the door, Keikyo slowly entered, her eyes fixated on the interior of the room. Placing her bag on the ground, she closed the door behind her, proceeding forward as she grazed her fingertips against the soft material of the sofa as she crossed the sitting room to the window to notice a sight of girls awaiting to enter the building before her eyes.

The line slowly moved, with every passing second another student entered through the gate and joined the others, causing the line to almost pass the gate and into the road. As the girls in the line waited, Keikyo looked at their faces, seeing if she could recognize any one of them, but unfortunately wasn't as lucky as she'd thought she would be.

Somehow when she knew at that moment it would be saddening for her, she instead was glad of the predicament. With all the people she knew thousands of miles away, she now had the opportunity to start out fresh, meet new people, and enjoy her last year of schooling at Alfea.

As turning back to face the room once more, Keikyo paused, suddenly caught off guard as she saw the girl's figure sitting peacefully on the couch. The girl's eyes were closed, her long bangs covering half of her face. On her ears, a pair of headphones were fastened on her head as the music from her mp3 player blared loudly, making it easy for Keikyo to clearly hear the words in the song.

Moving closer, Keikyo examined the girl, still not knowing exactly who she truly was. Never had she seen a girl dress in this form before, her attire consisting of black and red, her top but a simple T-shirt with faded markings on the front from several times of washing. As her coal khakis were ripped at the knees of each pant leg, with threads loose at the opened seams.

How come I didn't notice her before? Keikyo thought, watching as the figure before her barely moved, the chain of her necklace chiming as her chest rose and fell in a rythmatic tense. Somehow she looks familiar…

Closer now, Keikyo reached her hand towards the girl, attempting a slow approach in order to not frighten her. Her hand shook from the anticipation, as the figure still remained in its still position. "Is that you, Ashiyna?" Keikyo asked, pulling the girl's headphones off until they gently rested on her neck.

Ashiyna's eyes opened, the crimson pigment of the retinas flasing in the sunlight that poured into the room through the open window. She sat up slowly, brushing the few strands of red hair from her face, until she returned Keikyo's gaze.

After several moments, Keikyo smiled, bringing Ashinya out of her daze. At that moment, she saw Keikyo in a different light, seeing how mature she had become over the years. With eyes the color of sapphires, and raven hair to her lower back, Keikyo looked incredibly similar to her mother than ever before. Standing, Ashiyna turned off the mp3 player that was in her pants' pocket, "K-Keikyo?"

They both stepped forward, grabbing each other into a friendly embrace, seeming to last for a lifetime. "It's been so long," Keikyo whispered, smiling as the words escaped her mouth.

Ashiyna knew exactly what she had meant, knowing of how close they were long ago. She could recall when they would call each other sister, how they would spend every waking minute together, playing, and laughing. Until one day, it all changed.

When they were both about ten, Ashiyna remembered the calls she had made to get in touch with Keikyo, only instead after many attempts did the maid tell her that she was to break all connections with her best friend, to forget she even existed. After all this time, they were reunited once again, so that now, Ashiyna could question what exactly happened long ago.

As they broke apart, Keikyo felt as if she was being washed away by neverending waves of happiness, the feeling of loneliness completely gone from within her. Now knowing that Ashiyna would be by her side, as she was there for her, the year at Alfea was indeed one to remember.

**Author's note:** As you can see I've changed it up a little bit, giving the meeting between these two a longer text in the beginning chapter. Well hopefully after I babysit for the night I'll be done with the second chapter and post it up sometime tomorrow!

**Next Chapter:** A broken Winx Club.


	2. A broken Winx

**Author's note:** Surprisingly I was able to finish this chapter within a matter of days after I finished with the first, but wasn't able to post it as quick as I had hoped. As you can see this is a new chapter that I didn't add into the original story, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2:**

A broken Winx Club

At noon, Musa finally entered the building after a thirty-minute wait outside in the gardens and unfortunately seeing Griselda for her papers.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Musa strolled across the foyer and into the main corridor, only to her surprise seeing Flora standing at the flight o the stairs, her bag in hand. Gazing at her friend, Musa noticed at how Flora had slightly changed during the summer in which they hadn't seen each other. With a different set of attire, which consisted of the hues of faded green and plum, and her hair cut a few inches shorter, she looked as beautiful as she always had.

Smiling, Flora noticed Musa the instant she came into her line of sight. Running over to Musa, she dropped her belongings onto the hall's floor as she trotted over to her, the sound of her suitcase tumbling on the steps of the stairs.

"Musa!" Flora screamed, grabbing Musa into a great bear hug, almost straining the air out of her friend's lungs. "I've missed you so much honey!" Though of how rough her embrace was, Musa still felt that comfort of a supporting friend, her mother-like approach always providing ease to her friends.

"So how has your summer been?" Musa asked, tucking some of the stray hairs over her ear as the two broke apart, her fingers raking through her black tousles.

Flora grinned, entwining her fingers together as they rested securely behind her back as she swayed back and forth. "It's been well," she answered, "But I'm glad to be back here with my friends."

Musa nodded, knowing the felling of separation between friends for a long period of time, even if it was indeed just summer break. "But of course Stella and Bloom won't be here…" Flora continued after many silent moments between the two.

A sudden feeling of sorrow overcame the both of them at that instant. Seven months has passed since the day the two had left, barely a word of their well-beings even spoken of. During that time, all friends left behind were left to wonder, suffering rather horribly from an unanswered riddle regarding their friends.

Each had once questioned themselves on whether or not Bloom and Stella had truly forgotten all about them, their memories of each of their closest friends washed away from their minds. But when realizing the foolishness in their curiosity, it only saddened the hearts of all individuals tied to the two princesses that either of them had no courtesy to even call once and awhile.

"Well where is Tecna and Mirta?" Musa asked. Realizing that she hadn't noticed her friends at all while she was outside or when she entered the building, "Did you see either of them when you first got here?"

"Actually, Tecna is upstairs in the dorm room. She wanted to unpack before she came back downstairs for orientation," Flora explained, grabbing her suitcase as they began climbing the winding staircase, the sound of their heels clicking upon the steps echoing through the large building, "Though I haven't seen Mirta yet."

Both Musa and Flora felt as if they were haunted by a series of memories when walking down the familiar hallway that led towards an area of dorm rooms in which they've stayed in for the past two years. Remembering all the times of when all of the members of the club were together, or when they came back form a date or even just a night for pizza, it gave a feeling of true happiness.

When opening the door to their dorm room, the sound of the tapping upon the keys of a keyboard rang through their ears, a signal that Tecna was somewhere in the large dormitory doing some kind of assignment to add up on her perfect grades. Crossing the room, the sound became louder, with every few seconds a great flash of light appeared, seeming to come from a room down the hall in which its door was opened.

"Tecna, are you in here?" Flora asked, once the two had reached the door in which the sound was emitting from, they instantly saw the sight of both of their friends sitting amongst of the many computer screens sitting upon the large desk in Tecna's electronic room.

"Flora, Musa!" Mirta screamed, jumping up to her feet from her criss-crossed position on the floor from which she was tampering with essential part of Tecna's computer, and ran over to the two, grabbing them both into an embrace.

"It's about time you've arrived," Tecna said, turning around in her computer chair to see her two beloved friends, "Now I can get more help in setting up my equipment."

All of them ushered over to their purple-headed friend, sitting down on the ground beside the computer, taking one monitor each as they began arranging what it seemed neverending cables and cords in order for all of Tecna's things to function regularly. "It seems that you stock u p on more tings every year. Tecna," Flora explained, "Last year we only had to set up at least two or three computers, and now you've gotten more monitors?"

"Sorry," Tecna apologized with a small amount of sympathy for her friends, "My parents thought of it as a good investment if I upgraded to other computers for more monitors for more double tasking. And since every one knows that I'm one for extra credit it actually helps a lot more when I'm cramming through tests and a couple more essays here and there."

"So who does every one have this year?" Mirta asked, twisting together a pair of identical red wires together, making sure they were fastened securely to one another before plugging them into the back of the flat-screened monitor and pushing the power button.

"Well my schedule is pretty much the same, just different times during the day," Musa answered, already done with her work before the others, "But luckily we don't have to do entrance exams this year. God I hate those things, but it must be saddening for Tecna."

All of them agreed other than Tecna, who actually had a great time expressing her intelligence on paper. Other than being an outdoorsy type of person, which most of her friends were, Tecna felt more comfortable inside, reading a book by the window for some fresh air, as she imagined herself in another world, other than the one she was in now.

"Intelligence is the solution if wanting to graduate high school," Tecna answered quickly, "And if it wasn't for my tutoring, you would be once again a sophomore this year, taking a lovely entrance exam for your future classes."

Musa knew then that she had lost the verbal battle, knowing on how many times her bookworm friend had saved her from difficult predicaments in the past, in which she was still truly grateful and owed Tecna for that. "Well I can't argue with you on that."

Suddenly there was a great silence between the four of them, only the rapid tapping on the keyboard as Tecna programmed her computer while the others hooked up the other equipment around the room. Tecna stopped typing in a password for entering the database of her computer system and turned around to look at her friends, who all had paused in their what they were currently doing.

"You guys, I know this year is going to be different with Stella and Bloom gone, but we have to make the best of it." Tecna said encouragingly to them, "Even though our friends have departed from Magix to live out their lives, we still maintain our friendship with one another, even when we are members of a broken Winx club."

**Author's note:** Well I had wished for this chapter to be longer than it is, but I guess it's alright by what it already is. Anyway, with my schedule filled up I haven't really been able to work as fast as I can on posting these chapters. I do hope in post the next installment in a matter of days, so please do bear with me.

**Next Chapter:**

Band of Helpful Heroes


	3. Band of Helpful Heroes

Author's note: Luckily I had completed this chapter within a matter of days after the precious installment, though I was unable to post further chapters due to few opportunities of computer use. As promised, future chapters will be added most likely week-to-week, instead of long awaiting as before. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new version of the story as I am attempting in making it more pleasable to readers.

Chapter Three  
Band of Helpful Heroes

The motors of both levi-bikes slowly hummed until after several moments in which they grew silent, the single headlight slowly fading to the darkness of the dank garage of Red Fountain. Dismounting their vehicles, both had positioned their bikes along the line of cycles which belonged to many other students of the school.

Taking off their helmets and placing their gloves within them, beads of sweat dripped from their hair, moisture colected upon their foreheads and the nape of their necks, in which they could blame their jouney from Eraklion to Magix for the reasoning. After days of traveling through the difficult system of teleportations to other worlds, both Brandon and Sky found few moments in which they could rest, resulting in immense exhaustion. However, no matter how consumed they may have felt, they were glad their luggage had been taken to Red Foutain days previous to their arrival, making it easier in heading towards Magix.

Walking through the twin doors into one of the lower-leveled hallways, Brandon and Sky were accompanied by many other students, some farther down the narrow corridor and some behind. All of the heels of their boots clicked upon the linoleum floor, giving off an almost echoing effect combined with the many voices of the young men.

The architecterual landscape of the Red Fountain was created in a similar fashion to the many forts or castles that could be recognized in Earth's history, its structure surrounded in a massive wall, complete with a draw bridge and moat around it. With a sort of school as this one, it was incredibly befitting for students that would learn the ways of a hero.

"Have you spoke to Riven or Timmy today?" Sky asked, reaching the last step of the climbing stairs they were currently climbing as he wondered of their friends.

"No," Brandon answered, resting his keys and cellphone within his helmet as well, the sound of the metal colliding against one another echoing throughout the heightened walls, with every step the bewilderment began a rythmatic tune in the silent hallway of the school. "But I don't think both of them could've arrived before us since we're a couple of hours early."

Sky nodded in agreement, knowing that it was a better opportunity of seeing them in several hours. Reaching the dorm in which they shared for several years, they began hearing a pair of receeding footsteps farther within the hallway, but ignored the bewilderment as they entered their dorm.

The interior of their room seemed to remain the same from the last time they laid eyes on it. Beds were positioned on either sides of the room, shelves cowering over them as a stack of sheets and blankets rested upon the foot of both beds. When stepping farther into the room did they see their suitcases resting upon their side-tables, each one with a lamp and an alarm clock resting upon the wood surface.

As both were too tired to even speak to one another, they both dropped their helmets onto the ground beside their beds, and without caring to place sheets and blankets on the mattresses, they climbed onto their beds, resting their heads upon the soft, fluffy pillows. Glancing at one another, their eyes slowly closed, their minds nestled into the darkness of wonder and thought.

Several hours later, a knock on the door woke them both, the loud bewilderment ceasing to stop as they both groaned from exhaustion. Realizing that the door had been unlocked since their arrival, Sky yelled at the person to enter, seeing that Riven had now arrived to Red Fountain.

"What do you want, Riven?" Brandon asked grouchily, "As you can see we're trying to sleep here."

Riven closed the door behind him as he walked across the room and sat upon Sky's bed, his fingers fumbling on his keys to his levi-bike and dormitory. Gazing at the two, an expression of slight concern was drawn upon his face. "Geez, you both look like shit." The two both had dark circles under their eyes, their hair in a messily order. "Did you guys just get like ten minutes of sleep or what?"

Sky rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed as he gazed at the clock, glancing at it twice to be sure that his eyes weren't cheated by exhaustion. "We've been here for a couple of hours," He yawned and raised his arms above his head, stretching. "Have you seen Timmy yet?"

"Yeah," Riven replied, "He wanted to go put his things away before coming over here."

Brandon stood from his bed and went into the bathroom, taking his uniform in with him in order to change, as orientation was to begin soon, not that either or them needed to have another tour of the school for the forth time. Closing the door behind him he gazed at himself in the mirror, examining his features closely, noticing how much he had changed over the years. His chestnut hair had obviously grown over the past few months, the tresses falling into his face and eyes, making it somewhat difficult to see from time-to-time. He had also grown taller from what he had been in his freshmen year, though it didn't make any difference as to see that Riven remained the surpassing out of the group even after his growth spurt. Undressing, he remained in his boxers for only several moments while attempting in hearing the conversation of Sky and Riven, their voices only as loud as a faint whisper through the heavy wooden door.

Before clothing himself, Brandon examined his uniform, the cleary blue sky pigment once again the base color of the uniform, followed by a darkened cobalt pigment of the flowing cape. Sighing, he dressed himself, muttering underneath his breath. "Don't they ever change the colors of these things?" Ever since he had been a freshmen attending Red Fountain, the students of the school had to wear the uniforms of the same fashion, never changing in the four years that he had been there. Knowing that the school had been run by Saladin and Codatorta however, Brandon could slightly understand.

When finishing, he opened the bathroom door to reveal that Timmy had come over, adjusting his glasses as he laughed for some reason with Riven and Sky. Brandon strolled over to his dresser, grabbing his gloves and returned to his bed as he polaced his boots on his feet. Finding his sword in the drawer of his night-stand, he placed the hilt on his belt and shook his gloves in the air, dust particles falling towards the ground.

Timmy stood, checking his watched for the time as his free hand adjusted his think glasses once more, "It's almost time for ortientation, " he declared, "We should head down to the main hall."

Riven stood as well, dusting off his legs and adjusting his cape, "Yeah," he answered sulkily, "Or else we'll be lectured by Codatorta."

All of them agreed, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy waiting as Sky dressed in his uniform as well, then exited the dorm to surprisingly find the corridor completely bare.

"Wouldn't there be people going to their dorms?" Sky asked, "The doors have been opened to students all day."  
Turning the corner, they strolled along yet another hallways of dormitories, leading them towards a flight of stairs that gave the passage of the commons. Wherever they had gone, the school seemed completely empty, only the sounds of their footsteps and breathing within the large building.

"Codatorta had all freshmen wait in the hall, while the other underclassmen were released," Riven explained, "He wanted Timmy and I to wake you guys up because he needed us to do something."

They went down the stiars and entered the commons through the large twin doors, the entrance to the main hall open. From the doorway the figures of many students could be seen, Saladin's voice clearly heard thoughtout the room and into the commons.

"This doesn't look too good," Brandon muttered to his friends, not wanting it to be heard by anyone else's ears. The four entered the room, only to feel the several hundred pairs of eyes watching them as they came to stand beside Saladin and Codatorta, who were still announcing their speech.

"Now these four men will all split you up," Codatorta continued, "And then, they'll give you a tour of the school."

Riven looked at the others as if to say something in protest, but was quickly interupted as Sky elbowed him in the stomach, his groan unoticingly heard. "If we don't do this we'll probably have to clean out the dungeons," Sky explained, "So just be quiet and cooperate."

At that moment Saladin and Codatorta exited the room, as Helia entered with two others, people that the four had never seen again.  
"Hey guys, "Helia smiled, waving his arm as he came towards them, "Saladin just asked me to help you guys out." Looking at the group before them, his grin slowly faded as he turned to his companions and then glanced at the four. "Guys, this is Dylan and Bankuru, they're going to be having classes with us this year."

The four acknowledged them both in a way or another, then turned their attention to the main impatient you man standing before them. When asking if they had any questions, a single student stepped forward slightly, raising his hand as if asking a question in class, his face carrying a sign of uneasiness. When Brandon nodded towards him, he began: "Is there any girl teachers here in this school?"

"Well.." Sky began to answer as he was cut off by Riven.

"Not any good ones," Riven muttered.

All of the students sighed in disappointment, complaining at the bad news. When realizing the situation he was in Riven added, "But there's girls at Alfea!"

The five looked at him with an eyebrow raised, the other students suddenly happy at the answer and talking amongst one another.

"What the hell are you saying to them?" Sky asked, "The girls aren't pieces of meat!"

"Besides," Brandon continued, "Isn't your girlfriend going to Alfea? You wouldn't want her to be hit on by any of these guys would you?"

At that instant Riven knew exactly what they were trying to explain to him, and loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Yes, there's girls over at Alfea, " He started, "But if you get near my girlfriend, I'll kill you!"

Riven smiled at his success as if he had solved his problem, but he had forgot the face there were many other girls attending Alfea other than Musa.

"Come on," Helia nudged Riven, "We better get these guys on their tours or else we'll never get rid of them."

"Yeah," Brandon added, "I really want to get out of this place."  
They all agreed, splitting up the extremely large group of men in fifths, and set off in different directions of Red Fountain.

Author's note: This chapter was much longer than the two previous installments, and I hope you've enjoyed them all to this point. The next update should be within the following week, but I can't gaurantee it!

Next Chapter: The Quartet's reunion.


End file.
